Mis amigos, mi mas preciado tesoro
by yumi-happy
Summary: Mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, y esta historia habla de cómo fue que pude volver a sonreír gracias a ellos, quienes me dieron su amistad tan solo con darles yo mi amistad sin ningún precio o regalo, solo mi sincera amistad hacia ellos, a quien aprecio más de lo que algunas vez creí apreciar a alguien.


**Yumi: hola queridos lectores de fanfiction. Si me ausente durante un muy alrgo tiempo para mi fueron varios siglos hasta milenios diría. o-o**

**Extrañaba este lugar, y si se que me faltan unos fics por actualizar lamento haberme ido pero carecia de inspiración y pude escribir esto escuchando una pequeña canción, espero les guste, habla acerca de algo que me ha pasado y se los dedico a todos mis amigos/as que tengo aquí, y no solo aquí sino también en Facebook o conmigo quizá, claro que para saberlo tendrán que leer sobre que se trata, al finas daré unos pequeños agradecimientos que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>Mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, y esta historia habla de cómo fue que pude volver a sonreír gracias a ellos, quienes me dieron su amistad tan solo con darles yo mi amistad sin ningún precio o regalo, solo mi sincera amistad hacia ellos, a quien aprecio más de lo que algunas vez creí apreciar a alguien.<em>

**MIS AMIGOS, MI MÁS PRECIADO TESORO**

…**...**

…**.**

**..**

Mi vida siempre fue muy solitaria soy solo una insignificante persona comparada con el mundo entero ¿por qué lo me comparo con él? Eso me gustaría sabes a mí, Siempre estuve sola, desde muy pequeña tenia compañeros de clase eso lo admito, pero no eran mis verdaderos amigos decía conocerme pero no saben absolutamente nada de mi ellos. Yo soy la única que me conoce perfectamente, eso pensé hace mucho tiempo, y eso no cambio en absoluto durante un largo tiempo hasta que un día hace ya bastante tiempo, todo eso dio un giro de 180°

Antes de llegar a ese punto, agregare un pequeño detalle, soy Otaku y lo admito me encanta ser lo, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de mí, y eso fue hace un par de años, me resguarde en el anime. Poder verlo me hacía sentir bien, podía reír y eso me hacía olvidar todo lo malo que me pasaba, y si digo por malo, es que siempre estaba sola en el colegio, en clase, para algún trabajo, estaba sola, y eso era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, no hablaba con nadie y nadie se me acercaba a mí, aunque hubieron veces que sí, pero una que otra, aun así me sentía solitaria en un mundo lleno de gente pensando que no había nadie más, Era un mundo gris sin color, sin olor, un mundo monótono que no paraba de hacerme sentir la persona más desafortunada del mundo.

El anime cambio algo en mí, pude sonreír aunque solo sea durante ese momento en que lo estuviera viendo, estaba la pantalla a color mientras el mundo entero y yo, éramos grises sin color u olor. Estaba sola o eso creí en un momento de mi vida, sin nadie en quien apoyarme un hombro en el cual llorar, donde desahogarme, yo sola en un mundo cruel donde las personas solo pensaban ellas mismas en beneficiarse únicamente para su bien de ella, eso creía, mas todo cambio, mmi vida cabio y me dio un gran regalo.

Lo que me dio nunca creí que fuera tan importante para mí, de lo que es ahora-.

En un momento de mi vida, decidí buscar en internet algo que leer, y lo vi, historias de mis animes favoritos en una de las mejores páginas que visite FanFiction. No sé qué me paso, o cómo fue que me paso; pero algo si sabía, era que esa página cambiaria mi vida de una gran manera de la que nunca creí que lo haría.

Leí, leí y seguí leyendo, varias historias que me hacían temblar de la emoción al leerlas, me encantaba sentir eso al leer una nueva, en serio me fascinaba, hasta que ese momento llego, se me ocurrió hacer a mí también una historia luego de sentirme tan inspirada por las autoras a quienes seguía en los fics, me gusto hacerlo me sentía libre podía expresarme mejor de lo que creí con solo escribir algo pequeño, estuve tan alegre en ese momento y pude olvidar todo lo que no me gustaba, mi mundo al fin comenzaba a tener algo de color y era eso lo que me hacía disfrutar cada día más y más.

Un día, deje un comentario, no más bien siempre dejaba más comentarios diciendo un simple hola y si podía ser amigas de aquellas autoras quienes me inspiraron desde un principio, y me alegre bastante cuando aceptaron mi amistad aquellas personas a las que ahora aprecio bastante, así fue como comencé a tener más amigos en quienes confiar, mi mundo al fin estaba cambiando.

Todo volvía a tener su color, veía a los niños reír, jugar, divertirse como siempre quise hacerlo, pero no los oía o los podía ver a color como ahora lo puedo hacer. Luego comencé a entrar a Facebook, ya que me obligaron a tener cuenta, razón, no tengo idea. Solo anduve entrando a paginas grupos, fui conociendo más y más gente que tenía los mismo gustos que yo, eso me alegraba tenia personas con quienes hablar de mis gustos en vez de encerrarme en una habitación para verlo sola y no hablar de eso con nadie; eso cambio, podía hacerlo ahora al fin tenía amigos con quienes compartir mis gustos,

Ya no estaba sola, conocí más y más gente en la que podía confiar, no solo por tener mismos gustos, podía hablar con ellos de mis problemas o de cómo me sentía. Tenía un hombro donde apóyame, podía hablar de lo que me pasaba me sentía bien, me sentía segura, a pesar de la distancia entre cada uno de ellos, podía sentir su amistad y apoyo. Ahora, podía ser quien en realidad soy, podía expresarme con ellos como no podría con otras personas, era FELIZ, al fin lo era, al fin tenía amigos en quienes confiar, aunque estuviesen varios kilómetros de distancia tan lejos, eso no me importo porque sabía que contaba con ellos.

Yo podía ser feliz, no más bien, ahora soy muy feliz de tener amigos en quienes pensar, ellos ahora son mi más preciado tesoro, como jamás creí que fuera a tener a tan importante personas, posiblemente no sepa si yo lo mereciera, solo sé que me alegra tenerlos, y a no sentirme vacía como hace mucho en sentía, mi mundo ya no es gris, ahora es todo lleno de color, como el más precioso arco iris gracias a ellos, **mis amigos, mi más preciado tesoro.**

...

..

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: bueno está aquí llega este fic, espero les haya gustado, ahora saben cuanto aprecio a mis amigos y creo que me pondré ahora algo sentimental así que, no predigo el futuro creo que llorare –con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-<strong>

**Bueno, primero agradeceré a quien me inspiraron a escribir en esta bella pagina, quienes serian las autoras aunque varias de ellas ya sabrán de quienes hablo como Fatty, Yui, Una-demente-suelta, Leyendo, Angelsvampire29. (Disculpen su olvido de algunas sus nombres mi memoria me falla y digamos que tanto tiempo fuera de aquí me ha hecho olvidar )**

**Enserio se los agradezco por ser mis amigas (disculpen si olvido a algunas, soy pésima recordando varias cosas a la vez ) a todas quien me has apoyado se los agradezco un montón.**

**A mis amigos de Facebook, con quienes hablo casi siempre, a varios de ellos ya son como mi familia, como kaneki, Byron, Love Stick Yui, Rex. La lista puede ser algo larga, asi que hare brevemente esto . Bueno es a todos mis amigos en general, los aprecio bastante a cada uno de ellos. Aunque no puse a todos, con quienes hable en algún momento les agradesco que se han mis amigos.**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a dos personas en especial, no solo por estar conmigo siempre sino que, siempre son quienes alegran mis días y con quienes hablo MUY frecuentemente en Face**

**Una de ella, Mey-chan Sakura, arigatou mey-nee, por estar conmigo, y poder animarme junto a Dezz-nee y los demás n-n, enserio muchas gracias, siempre es divertido hablar con ustedes. Además de compartir conmigo y los demás varias cosas; enserio las/os quiero. Durante todo este tiempo que hablaron conmigo enserio me divertí mucho, enserio se los agradezco. Y también por ser parte de mis mejores amigas. N.n**

**Y por no por ser la última sea menos importante, en realidad, fue muy especial para mi que fuese una de mis mejores amigas Nicole o.O, a ella ay la conozco como 9 meses, y me divierto hablando de cualquier locura que se nos ocurra también por ser con quien escribo ya dos o tres fics, quizás 4 ahí, pero siempre es divertido, además de, alegrarme cuando suelo estar triste y apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba. Enserio te lo agradezco Nico por ser mi amiga a pesar que hubo una que otra vez donde discutimos pero pudimos superarlo, enserio gracias por ser una de mis mejores amigas. Te lo agradezco bastante n.n**

**A cada uno de quienes nombre o si no puse su nombre que me disculpe, pero mi memoria me falla bastante, se los agradezco por ser mis amigos. Arigatou.**


End file.
